Many municipalities have legislation requiring that private swimming pools be enclosed by fences and gates built according to prescribed specifications. Many such municipalities require that any gate in such fence constructions must be of the self-closing self-latching type, must be reliable in operation and must open in one direction only. The underlying objective of the municipal legislation relating to private swimming pools is to make sure that such pools are safely enclosed so that accidental drownings do not occur.
Usually, an expensive and complicated form of gate is required in order to meet the specifications prescribed by the municipality for enclosing swimming pools.
I have invented a gate which is of relatively simple inexpensive construction and yet will meet the requirements and specifications of most municipalities. The gate I have invented will self close by utilizing the force of gravity rather than having to rely on mechanical closing means such as springs and the like. The advantage of such a construction is that the cost of the gate and related components is reduced because a separate spring mechanism is eliminated.